Albus Potter and the Unexpected House
by Naratel
Summary: The story starts right after Albus Severus Potter gets on the train for his first year. He makes friends, and begins to learn new and important things. However, some secrets are better left undiscovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note ~**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, ideas, things, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling J**

**My first story, Yay! Anyway, I hope it's alright.**

**Albus Potter and the Unexpected House~**

**Ch. 1: A Train and A Surprise…**

** Albus's POV**

As my foot hit the top step as I headed on to the train, I heard a laugh. I looked around the corner into the compartment my foot still stinging to see a girl with long black hair and big blue eyes say something that infuriated me, "You actually believe that I will be sorted into Gryffindor. Don't insult me; all they are is a bunch of fools." I couldn't believe she would say that Gryffindor is for people who are brave, not foolhardy and cocky like she was saying. Ok maybe they can be a little cocky, but it's not a bad thing to be put in Gryffindor. "Albus, are you alright?" I heard someone ask. "James!" I exclaimed surprised. "Well, duh dimwit. I came looking for you because you weren't at our cabin yet. I was told to look after you, you know." He said, now acting like he normally would. Suddenly, I realized he was staring at me, waiting for a response although he didn't ask me anything. Contrary to how annoyed I was, I told him, "I was just on my way there, hit my foot is all." He shook his head at me in bafflement "Well come on then." I followed him silently fuming. I knew what she was saying wasn't something that I believed even if she wasn't completely inaccurate, so I knew I should just ignore her.

My brother and I turned into our cabin and got ready for the long ride to Hogwarts contemplating the possibility of me being placed into Slytherin when I noticed a first year in the compartment that I had never seen before. She had long, dark, strawberry blond hair, really pale skin, and eyes that were a deep blue. 'Who is she, and why is she here?' It was the only question I could ask myself.

**Liana's POV**

I got onto the train about 10 seconds before it left the station. I was planning to have a whole minute, but my parents just had to hold me up. It took a while, but I finally found the cabin my cousin told me to meet him at. Okay. I need to stop complaining before I go insane.I'm just really mad because my parents told me that I needed to be in Hufflepuff so that my cousin wasn't alone (Everyone was expecting him to go into Gryffindor). I don't have anything against Hufflepuff since they are a hard working group of people but, I'm just not like them. I sat there glowering as Alec (my cousin) started talking about girls. Ugh has he no class. "So," his friend James asked, "What house do you think that you will be sorted into Liana?" I contemplated for a while before answering, " There is a 45% chance I will be in Gryffindor, the same for Hufflepuff. The other two are 5% each. This is based off of the houses that my parents were in, though, and I am one to disregard the norm." Surprisingly everyone began to laugh, the arses. "Well, it was nice talking to you guys, but I have to go save Fred, and that might take a while, so I'll see you at Hogwarts, Alec, Connor, bro, … Liana" He added as an afterthought. That was the first time I noticed Albus.

**James's POV**

Ugh, Fred was irritating. How in the world does he get into a fight on his way to Hogwarts for the first time? That's the only explanation for why he wasn't at our compartment by now. When I found him he made up some crazy excuse about tripping, honestly, he is not that clumsy. How much of a bloody idiot does he think I am?

I pulled him into the Weasly compartment, and when he finally woke up I asked him the million dollar question "Who did this to you, and why?" He didn't answer for a long while. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." He said with a stupid little smirk on his face. 'This is going to be a long year,' I thought to myself as the train rolled to a stop and I lost in this battle of wits.

**Albus's POV**

"First years come this way please." I heard a lady's voice say. When I turned I saw Professor Patel levitating a lamp with her wand. I knew she did this because she wasn't any taller than a 6th year, and we could barely see her. In my opinion it was to bad that Hagrid had decided to settle down with Madam Maxine, but I was happy for him all the same. When all of us had surrounded her she led us to the boats. The view was just as magical as I heard it was. I climbed into the same boat as Rose. She didn't seem to mind even though I had ignored her the whole ride (Though not on purpose). She was sharing the boat with the girl I had met earlier; I think her name was Liana. The glow on the lake, and tall and imposing castle; it reminded me of a muggle fairytale. When we reached the shore we all walked up the steps into and Professor Flitwick told us about: house points, our house being like our family, house cup, etc. All eyes were on us, as we filled into the great hall. I knew most of them were staring at me, being the son of Harry Potter and all. I hated it. I couldn't stand being popular because of my dad. I didn't want to follow in his footsteps. Above all I hated being compared to him because I looked like him (minus the glasses). So I ask myself, 'Why must they stare?' The Sorting Hat's singing drew me out of my thoughts, and I stood patiently. Patiently waiting for the sorting to begin.

**Liana's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, at everything around me. It was sparkling, gorgeous, and phenomenal. I wondered how the candles stayed in perfect alignment, never swaying, and completely stationary. When the sorting hats song was over I stood there shivering with nerves. "Altair, Rayne" Flitwick called. "Gryffindor" The hat yelled. And the sorting began. Bagshot, Mari was sorted into Hufflepuff. Darnell, Augustine was sorted into Slytherin along with Jonathan, Catharine, and Arabella Callaghan, who was already popular with her long black hair and big blue eyes, seemed particularly nasty. Some other people joined Hufflepuff, and finally it was my turn. " Finnegan, Liana" I slowly walked up the stairs, and sat down onto the stool shaking. Flitwick put the sorting hat on my head and began to speak. 'Very loyal to the people you consider your friends. You would do anything for them I see. You would do well in Hufflepuff. That is not all you are though. You are sly, and clever like a Slytherin. You are also brave though I will not put you in Gryffindor, oh no, you would do best in…'

**"Ravenclaw"**

After that the Ravenclaws finally got some attention, the biggest surprise was yet to come though. Somehow I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note ~**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people, places, ideas, things, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Ch. 2 Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**Albus's POV**

I watched as Liana raced over to the Ravenclaw table. She seemed like a nice enough girl, I guess. The only problem was that she looked slightly stuck up. I turned towards the Gryffindor table. My brother, surprisingly, smiled reassuringly at me. And I was no longer scared. "Malfoy, Scorpius!" professor Flitwick called. I watched as the blond haired young son of my Uncle Ron's nemesis walked up the stairs to the sorting hat.

**Scorpius's POV**

When the sorting hat touched my head was when I began to feel fear. I needed to be in Slytherin for my parents, but at the same time I didn't want to have to prove myself to them. 'Well that's not a very Slytherin thought' the hat told me. I almost jumped off of the stool in fright. 'Please sir.' I thought. My parents would be so mad if I wasn't in Slytherin. 'Your mind tells me otherwise, Mr. Malfoy' the hat teased me. I knew that I didn't really want to be in Slytherin, but I thought that I had hidden it in my thoughts where this hat could not reach it. 'As cocky as your father I see.' The hat interrupted again. I knew back in the great hall everyone would be wondering what was taking so long. I am a Malfoy after all. I don't know how he did it, but that hat reminded me of one of the worst days of my life. 'It must help him decide' I thought.

_Flash Back_

_ I stood in the rain, shivering in the cold. I had just yelled at my grandfather for hitting my father. I had no idea that that sort of thing went on, and when I saw it I lashed out. I knew it wasn't the smartest move, and I regretted it afterwards for not thinking it through like I normally did. My grandfather had then proceeded to call me a worthless boy who would end up being in Hufflepuff for my stupidity. The last thing I remember is he throwing me out into the rain, causing me to live on the streets for weeks with no food, and only water. Finally my father had found me, and brought me home._

_End Flash Back _

'That right there is why you should be in Gryffindor, Malfoy' the hat told me. 'If you think that that is what is best I shall agree,' I told him, 'personally though I believe that I would do better in Ravenclaw.' The hat seemed to think a while before laughing out loud, and calling, to my dismay, "Gryffindor!" And a gasp resounded through the entire room.

**Albus's POV**

When I heard MALFOY get sorted into Gryffindor all I could do was stop and stare, my mouth hanging open like a complete idiot. I know you shouldn't be judged by who your parent's are, but his family has always been in Slytherin and always been rude and despicable to friends and family of the Weasley's. He might be different from them though, so I will come to a conclusion by myself. Finally people began to slowly clap as they came out of their stupor. "O-Orwin, Leo," The professor stuttered. After a while the hat shouted out, "Ra-Hufflepuff" That was odd, I thought to myself as he walked over to the Hufflepuff table. It was almost as if Leo told the sorting hat to put him there instead. O'Connor, Claire was placed into Slytherin, and finally Professor Flitwick called out my name, "Potter, Albus"

Everyone sat up straighter than they were before. The Gryffindor's all looked ready to clap for me, and the Slytherin's just looked bored to death. The sorting hat was placed on my head and my body filled with the worry, worry that I would disappoint my parents. Even if my father said that it didn't matter to him or Mom I knew that it probably did matter a little bit. 'You are quite different from your father little Potter. You are different from your mother, and brother too. You have your father's willingness to sacrifice anything for those you love, but are not particularly reckless, like most Gryffindor's or Slytherin's. You are more intelligent than your mother, and father too. You can be devious at times. You are also almost as loyal as most Hufflepuff's are. You are quite difficult to place. What is your opinion?' I wondered where I would learn best. I wondered if he knew. 'No, I don't know. However, I believe that you would not do very well in Gryffindor since you do not wish to seem like your father. It is your choice, but first answer this riddle…

It is burning hot,

If you try to reach it you will die from cold,

You can't live without it,

But sometimes you wish it gone.

'The Sun' I told him almost immediately, while thinking of how simple the puzzle was. Now chose a house I told myself, when suddenly the hat yelled out…

**"Ravenclaw!"**

Everyone was stunned as I walked over to the table on the far left ecstatically. Rose made it into Gryffindor very quickly, as soon as the hat touched her head it yelled out. **"Gryffindor!"**

Liana and I talked for a while and ate the fantastic meal before finally following our prefect to our dormitory.


End file.
